


Как Крис и Гарри не взяли банк - Wie Chris und Harry keine Bank ausraubten

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Bank Robbery, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Planning Adventures, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Eines Tages kam Harry eine neue Idee. [autorisierte Übersetzung]





	Как Крис и Гарри не взяли банк - Wie Chris und Harry keine Bank ausraubten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Как Крис и Гарри не взяли банк](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996563) by [Kagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami), [The_Magnificent_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7). 



> Ü/N: Besser spät als nie, lade ich nun auch hier die autorisierte Übersetzung einer russischen FF (aus der Ukraine) hoch, die ich letzten Herbst erstellt habe. Die Autoren des Originals sind Kagami und The_Magnificent_Seven. Mir hat ihr OS wirklich gefallen, unter anderem, weil Harry und Chris darin viel nur miteinander interagieren, während im Film meist die ganze Truppe dabei ist ;) Ich habe versucht, stilistisch nah an ihrem Text zu bleiben und das Ganze trotzdem Deutsch klingen zu lassen. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Ergebnis :)

Das Ganze war Harrys Idee gewesen.

Dazu muss man sagen, dass alle Ideen, die auf die eine oder andere Weise wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzten, Harry gehörten. Er war ein Meister darin, sich etwas auszudenken, das letztlich völlig im Sande verlief. Bestenfalls.

Chris hatte sich daran gewöhnt und beachtete die verrückten, unrealisierbaren Projekte des Freundes schon gar nicht mehr.

Beim Kartenspiel angefangen, über Pferderennen, Buchmacherei, Handel mit nichtexistenten Grundstücken und Karamellbonbons, Fertigung von aus Indianerhand stammenden Hüten und Andenken – die Liste ließe sich fortsetzen.

Harry wollte furchtbar gerne reich werden. Es war der Traum und das Ziel seines Lebens. Aber was er auch anpacken mochte, auf irgendeine Weise scheiterte es krachend. Indes verzagte Harry nicht, und noch bevor sich der Staub eines erneuten Reinfalls gelegt hatte, ging er schon mit schier unglaublicher Begeisterung an die nächste Sache heran.

Es ihm ausreden zu wollen war völlig vergeblich. Das hatte Chris schon lange begriffen. Und gewöhnlich endete alles damit, dass Harry seine „Ideen” mit ihm teilte. Doch ein Mal kam es anders. An jenem Tag bat Harry Chris darum, ihm bei der Verwirklichung eines „idealen und gewinnsicheren” Plans zu helfen.

Nachdem er seinen Freund angehört hatte, bestellte Chris zwei Gläschen Whisky statt einem und zog sich damit an ein entferntes Tischchen zurück. Harry, der sich ein erneutes Aufstehen sparen wollte, kaufte gleich eine ganze Flasche und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Also worum ging es dir gerade?”, fragte Chris düster nach und stürzte das erste Gläschen hinunter.

„Das ist eine sichere Sache!” Harrys Augen glänzten – immer ein Zeichen dafür, dass er schon alles durchdacht hatte und ein Rückzieher ausgeschlossen war. „ Das gelingt hundertprozentig! Ich habe alles ausgekundschaftet und geplant. Sei unbesorgt, die Sache ist zuverlässig wie eine doppelte Versicherung. Ein kleines staubiges Städtchen, ruhiges Leben ...”

„Und du willst für Abwechslung sorgen?” Chris nahm seinen Stetson ab, fuhr sich mit der Hand über den kahlen Schädel und setzte den Hut wieder auf. Er atmete aus und trank seinen zweiten Whisky. 

„Sie werden unterhalten und wir gewinnen noch dabei, wie klingt das?” Harry zwinkerte, schraubte die Flasche auf und füllte sein Gläschen sowie das des Freundes.

„Eine tolle Unterhaltung”, bemerkte Chris ironisch.

„Nun sag schon zu! Du hast gerade sowieso keine Arbeit und die Sache wird nicht mehr als drei oder vier Tage beanspruchen. Ein Gewinn in jeder Hinsicht. Außerdem schätze ich deinen sachlichen Blick auf die Lage sehr.”

Nachdem er ein weiteres Gläschen hinuntergestürzt hatte, hickste Chris und schaute finster drein.

„Ich komme mit”, entschied er nach noch einem Gläschen. „Um sicherzustellen, dass man dich nicht am erstbesten Baum aufknüpft.”

Zufrieden brach Harry in Lachen aus und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Meine Zeit ist auf jeden Fall noch nicht gekommen!”

Chris erhob sich.  
„Mir gefällt die Idee trotzdem nicht.”

Was nicht verwunderlich war, schließlich hatte Harry ihm vorgeschlagen, eine Bank auszurauben.

***

Als sie die kleine Stadt erreichten, dämmerte es schon. Sie ritten langsam, ließen sich Zeit. Laut Harry war es besser, keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Das Geld wird erst morgen früh gebracht, daher richten wir uns heute gemütlich ein und ruhen uns aus.” Er lüftete den Hut und verneigte sich höflich vor zwei Damen, die geschäftig irgendwo hineilten.

Die jüngere warf ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte, während die ältere die Lippen schürzte und ihren Schritt beschleunigte.

„Mir schien es immer, dass derlei Dinge schnell gemacht werden.” Aus Gewohnheit lauschte Chris aufmerksam und betrachtete die Umgebung genau, aber das Städtchen war über alle Maßen ruhig und verschlafen.

„Ich bin hier schon ein paar Mal gewesen”, fuhr Harry fort. „Dabei habe ich alles ausgekundschaftet. Und uns ein Zimmer im Gasthof gebucht.”

Chris schwieg dazu. Er spürte, wie er mit jedem Satz immer tiefer in den Morast sank.

„Damit alles läuft, wie es sich gehört ...” Im Gegensatz zu ihm strahlte Harry und fand sichtlich Vergnügen am Geschehen. „Ein warmes Abendbrot”, begann er aufzuzählen. „Vor dem Schlafen ein Bad. Und vielleicht auch zum Schlafen etwas Interessantes. Hier gibt es ein wundervolles Freudenhaus, weißt du.”

„Bist du ganz sicher hergekommen, um eine Bank zu überfallen?”, entfuhr es Chris.

Harry brach in Lachen aus und verneigte sich vor irgendeinem wichtig aussehenden, wohlgenährten Herrn, der die Verneigung erwiderte.

„Der Besitzer des Bestattungsunternehmens”, bemerkte er an Chris gewandt, als handele es sich um eine sehr wichtige Information. Er hielt sein Pferd am Saloon an, saß ab und schlang die Zügel um den Pikettpfahl. „Genau, mein Freund! Doch warum sollten wir nicht das Leben genießen, bevor das liebe Geld uns von alleine in die Hände schwimmt?”

Der Saloon war überraschend sauber und gemütlich. Hinter dem Tresen stand eine große, streng wirkende Dame mit grauem Haarknoten, die eher an eine Lehrerin erinnerte. Am Klavier saß ein Mann, der sichtlich schon viel herumgekommen war, doch einen noch immer eleganten Anzug trug, und spielte „Oh My Darling Clementine”.

„Perfekt”, meinte Harry gedehnt, rieb sich zufrieden die Hände und trat an den Tresen. „Einen schönen Tag, Tantchen Rose. Das Übliche.”

_Das Übliche?_ , schoss es Chris durch den Kopf, doch der Gedanke verflüchtigte sich.

„Den wünsche ich dir auch”, erwiderte die Frau ernst und füllte ein Gläschen reichlich mit einer kristallklaren Flüssigkeit.

„Sie stellen ihn selbst her”, bemerkte Harry, „und am Morgen brummt der Kopf nicht.” Er zwinkerte der Bardame zu und bat: „Schenken Sie doch auch meinem Freund etwas zum Probieren ein.”

Bevor Chris auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte man schon ein Gläschen vor ihm abgestellt.

Es wurde tatsächlich ein gewaltiges Trinkgelage.

An jenem Abend trank Chris nicht nur ordentlich, lernte die halbe Stadt kennen, nahm ein heißes Bad und las die neueste Zeitung im Umkreis von 100 Meilen. Er verbrachte auch eine ausgezeichnete Zeit mit einer netten Dame namens Susan.

Susan hatte blondes, krauses Haar und eine durchaus beachtliche Oberweite, und es fühlte sich sehr gut an, sich nach dem sechsten hervorragenden Whisky daran festzuhalten. Im Übrigen wäre das auch ohne Whisky aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach gar nicht übel gewesen.

Bevor er sich mit seiner Dame auf ein Zimmer zurückzog, trat Chris dennoch kurz an Harry heran, der gerade einer ausgeprägten Brünetten etwas offensichtlich Unanständiges ins Ohr flüsterte, und fragte:

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass ...”

„Nun hör schon auf, dir solche Sorgen zu machen!”, schnaubte dieser. „Das ist nur meine doppelte Versicherung!”

Diese Worte trugen nicht zu Chris' Beruhigung bei, doch er fragte nicht weiter.

Seine Nacht in dieser gottverlassenen Stadt war zärtlich und wunderschön, und am Morgen erwarteten ihn auf dem Nachttisch eine angerauchte Zigarre sowie ordentlich zusammengelegte saubere Wäsche.

„Ich sehe dich doch heute Abend?” Susan lag, nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, auf der Bettdecke und wickelte sich verführerisch eine Locke um den schlanken Finger.

Und Chris ertappte sich dabei, dass er tatsächlich gewollt hätte, aber … Immer war dieses verdammte „aber” im Weg. Schweigend und ohne Eile zog er sich an, wobei er lange an der Gürtelschnalle hantierte, doch als auch sie geschlossen war, blieb ihm in diesem Zimmer nichts mehr zu tun. Zuletzt nahm er die Zigarre, zog ein Mal daran und legte sie wieder zurück.

„Mein schweigsamer Cowboy”, sagte das gnädige Fräulein mit einem schmachtenden Seufzer, während sie Chris mit dem Blick hinausfolgte. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, zog sie die Kissen zu sich heran und schlief ein.

Gute Leute kommen und gehen, für eine neue Liebe aber muss eine Frau immer bereit sein.

Harry, der abstoßend lebensfroh wirkte, war schon unten und aß Maissuppe. Chris setzte sich neben ihn, zog einen Teller zu sich her und blickte den Freund an.

„Nein, keine Fragen”, drohte ihm Harry mit dem Finger. „Wir tun es einfach in-”, er sah aufmerksam auf die runde Wanduhr „etwas über einer Stunde. Bis dahin ist die Postkutsche angekommen. Dreieinhalb Stunden danach erwartet uns ein Zug 15 Meilen von hier und einen weiteren Tag später werden wir an einem wundervollen Ort unser beträchtliches Vermögen ausgeben.”

Schweigend tauchte Chris seinen Löffel in den dickflüssigen Brei.

Vor der „Sache” schauten sie wieder im Saloon vorbei, um ein Gläschen zu trinken. Bei Tantchen Rose ging es belebt zu. Leute kamen und gingen, tranken, führten gemächliche Gespräche. Am Klavier saß ein Mann mit staubiger Kleidung und einem grauen Stetson, der Chris bekannt vorkam, aber nach den Ereignissen des Vortags erschienen ihm fast alle in dieser Stadt wie Bekannte.

„Und, bereit?” Harry leerte sein Gläschen in einem Zug und grunzte zufrieden.

„Frag besser nicht”, erwiderte Chris düster.

„In Ordnung”, willigte der andere gutmütig ein und schenkte sich nach. „Werde ich nicht.”

Vom Klavier her drang plötzlich ein zärtliches und durchaus anständiges „Aura Lee, Aura Lee, Maid of golden hair...” herüber. 

„Vertraust du mir noch immer nicht?”, meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

Chris überging die Frage, trank nur ein weiteres Gläschen und aß ein Stück gedörrtes Fleisch.

„Take my heart and take my ring”, klang das Lied weiter, und mit jeder Zeile wurde einem wärmer ums Herz. Von den Nerven ließ sich das nicht sagen.

„Er singt gut.” Harry streckte sich, griff nach dem Stetson und stand auf. „Na dann wollen wir mal.”

Und ohne auf den Freund zu warten, ging er hinaus.

Chris hingegen ließ sich Zeit. Er nahm noch ein Gläschen des weltbesten Gesöffs, trat zum Klavier und stellte es vor dem Sänger ab.

Dieser blickte ihn kurz an, lächelte und nickte ihm dankbar zu.

„Yet if thy blue eyes I see gloom will soon depart”, sang er mit besonderer Mühe.

Das Ende des Lieds hörte Chris schon nicht mehr, denn er machte sich auf in Richtung Bank.

„Diesmal wird alles ganz sicher wunderbar laufen! Ich habe für alles gesorgt.” Harry stand bei seinem Pferdchen und zog den Sattelgurt fest, während er darauf wartete, dass die kurz zuvor eingetroffene Postkutsche endlich entladen wurde.

„Aura Lee, Aura Lee ...” sang er leise vor sich hin, was Chris aus irgendeinem Grund zur Weißglut trieb.

Dann war es soweit.

Der Staub hinter der Postkutsche hing noch in der Luft, da hatte Harry schon seinen Revolver in der Tasche zurechtgerückt, sich eine Maske übers Gesicht gezogen, und war in die Bank eingetreten. Chris folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

„Einen schönen Tag, die werten Herren. Womit kann ich Ihnen hel-” Der Direktor, der gerade das Geld in Empfang nahm, trat ihnen entgegen. Er stockte fast auf der Stelle, als sein Blick auf etwas hinter Chris fiel.

„Das können Sie”, sagte jemand und stieß Harry einen Revolverlauf zwischen die Schulterblätter. „Aber bitte ohne Sperenzchen. Hände hoch und weg von den Waffen, das Geld hier rein.” Eine staubige Satteltasche landete vor den Füßen des Direktors. „Und ein bisschen flott. Dann kommt vielleicht niemand zu Schaden.”

„Scheiße”, presste Harry hervor, während Chris wieder einmal schwieg.

Was hätte man letzten Endes in dieser Lage auch anderes sagen sollen?

Sagen? Nichts. Tun hingegen eine Menge.

Die Angreifer waren anscheinend so von sich überzeugt, dass sie einen Augenblick lang ihre Wachsamkeit verloren. Sie bezahlten dafür.

Chris schlug als Erster zu. Sein Arm war schon erhoben gewesen, sodass er den Ellbogen abrupt nach hinten stoßen konnte, wo er die Nase von einem der Banditen traf. Dieser ließ den Revolver los, griff sich ins Gesicht und fiel wüst fluchend auf die Knie, wobei er seine Kleidung und den Boden mit Blut tränkte.

„Du Hundesohn!”, fuhr ihn der andere an, doch Harry brachte ihn gleich zu Fall.

Bis dahin war auch der Sheriff mit seinen Helfern eingetroffen.

***

Wie sich später herausstellte, war auf die Räuber, die Chris und Harry so gekonnt statt der Bank festgesetzt hatten, eine nicht unerhebliche Belohnung ausgesetzt. Diese wurde den Freunden im Büro des Sheriffs ausgezahlt.

Nachdem sie ihren ehrlichen Verdienst abgeholt hatten, sprangen sie in den Sattel und machten, dass sie aus dem unglückseligen Kaff herauskamen.

Sie wurden wie Helden verabschiedet.

***

„Warum sagst du denn nichts?” Harry warf Chris einen scheelen Blick zu.

Sie waren schon recht weit gekommen und konnten offen reden.

„Ich frage mich nur, ob das deine doppelte Versicherung war”, eröffnete ihm Chris nachdenklich. „Mich wundert im übrigen gar nichts mehr.”

„Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!”, versuchte es Harry mit einer Rechtfertigung, doch als das nicht recht gelingen wollte, schmunzelte er und fügte hinzu: „So oder so, wir haben Geld verdient. Ich bin nicht umsonst als Glückspilz bekannt.”

„Das stimmt”, erwiderte Chris ironisch und verstummte, als er über die Launen des Schicksals nachsann, und darüber, dass Harry Luck es schaffte, sogar einen Banküberfall zum Scheitern zu bringen.


End file.
